War of 2016
The War of 2016 or the Second Alien Invasion was the second large scale conflict between the human race and the Harvesters. The war occurred from July 2nd to July 4th, 2016, exactly as it occurred 20 years earlier in the War of 1996. Background Shortly prior to their defeat in the War of 1996, the Harvesters on Earth sent a transmission into deep space. The transmission was noticed by human scientists, who strongly believed it to be a distress call and implying the undoubted possibility that the aliens would one day return to Earth. Within a span of twenty years, humanity reverse-engineered alien technology left over from the 1996 conflict to prepare for a second invasion. Due to time being relative in space travel, the distress message finally reached the Harvesters' home planet in 2016. Prelude On July 3, 2016, the ESD lost contact with Rhea Base and learned that it was destroyed by an immense wormhole that was created there. Soon afterward, an unidentified alien ship emerges through a wormhole near the Moon. Believing the unknown spaceship is responsible for the destruction of Rhea Base, the Earth Space Defense were then given order by the UN Security Council to attack the ship in which the ESD Moon Base fired its main weapon at the ship and causing it to crash on the lunar surface. However, the ESD soon lost contact with their base on Mars caused by the same aliens of the 1996 invasion. The invasion On July 4, during the 20th anniversary celebrations, the Harvesters arrived in full force in a 3,000 miles massive mothership. The sudden arrival of the enormous spacecraft caught Earth forces off guard, as it quickly destroyed the ESD Moon Base and Earth's Orbital Defense System units before entering the planet's atmosphere. Due to the immense gravity of the mothership which conflicts with the Earth results in massive chunks of earth along with cities and people from most of Asia and the Middle East being lift up towards the ship. The mothership lands over the North Atlantic Ocean and causing the lifted structures and debris to rained over Europe, and its landing annihilates the entire United States East Coast and much of northwestern Europe. ]] The ESD rallied available and surviving forces to launch an counterattack on the Harvester Mothership in an attempt to kill the Harvester Queen, on the basis that this will cause her attendants to fall in disarray and retreat from Earth. ESD forces utilized aerial drones to disable the mothership's energy shield and allowing ESD fighters to escort bombers to drop cold fusion bombs on the mothership. After succeeding in disabling the shields, ESD fighters led by Captain Dylan Hiller were assailed by alien fighters and the mothership's defense weapons, which makes it impossible for the ESD to make a direct attack on the vessel. Hiller attempted to lead the bombers into the mothership, but the aliens anticipated this move and launched their counterattack in which they unleashed a electromagnetic-like pulse that disabled the ESD fighters and destroyed ESD satellites, and downing human communication in the process. The bombers that were able to drop their payload were intercepted by alien drones, which they contain the explosions with force-fields. Only 7% percent of the ESD fleet survived and returned to Area 51. ESD Director David Levinson was on the Moon investigating the wreckage of the unknown ship and recover a container. After being literally swept up by the arrival of the Harvester Mothership, Levinson and his companions took the container to Area 51 and opened it to reveal a giant white sphere of artificial intelligence. The Sphere explained to the humans that it was sent by a party of refugees to help evacuate humanity to a refuge planet occupied by a resistance force of countless other races which opposed the Harvesters. The situation worsen when the ESD learned that the Harvester is drilling into the Earth to harvest the heat of its core, which will destroy Earth's magnetic field in the process, and thereby rendering the planet lifeless. The Harvesters were also aware of the Sphere's presence and will make their attempt to capture it in order to learn its vital secrets. Killing the Harvester Queen In desperation, Levinson and Dr. Brackish Okun make an alternate and desperate plan to kill the Queen. Realizing that the Harvesters are invested in finding the Sphere and that the Queen is locked on to the Sphere's "RF frequency", Levinson and Okun put the Sphere in an isolation chamber and duplicate its frequency into a transmitter on a space tug to lure the Queen into a trap filled with a cold fusion bomb. However, the pilot of the tug must sacrifice themselves in order to blow up the Queen's personal ship as it captures it. Thomas Whitmore volunteers to pilot the space tug on the suicide mission. ]] After the frequency is activated, the Queen and her forces were lured to the trap. During the subsequent battle, Whitmore led the Queen's personal warship to the trap as the space tug was taken to the warship. The Queen soon realized the trap, but was too late to escape as the warship is trapped in a force-field and Whitmore detonated the bomb. However, the Queen survived the explosion by using a personal force-field on her exoskeleton. Now knowing the location of the Sphere, the Queen and her remaining forces attacked Area 51 while enveloping herself in a swarm of Fighters to protect herself. After bypassing Area 51's defenses, the Queen almost obtained the Sphere until Patricia Whitmore commandeered a fighter and destroyed her shields projector, allowing Captain Hiller and his surviving squadron, who hijacked some Fighters, to finally kill the Queen by repeatedly shooting her in the back. With the Queen dead, alien forces fell into disarray. The Harvester Mothership stopped its excavation and retreated into space. Aftermath All of Eurasia, the North Atlantic, and eastern seaboard of North America was heavily devastated by the invasion. Cities such as London and Singapore were most especially suffered from either being lifted by the Harvester mothership's gravitational pull or severely damaged by the massive ship's landing or from the fallen levitated debris. Despite the major losses, humanity's tenacity was enough to convinced the Sphere to bestow its advanced technology - such as faster-than-light travel - to humanity and offering them to join in its resistance to lead a counterattack against the Harvesters. 374 years later, it was revealed that the aliens returned to Earth again and threatening the human race once more in 2390 as the United Federation of Planets and their allies fight the aliens. ( ) Category:Conflicts Category:Earth conflicts Category:21st century conflicts Category:Wars